Lovigis
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU [Léger]. Après un certain épisode, j'ai eu besoin de soigner ma dépression. Chrome et Mery sont, dans cet O.S, d'un âge proche. Et Ezarel fait mal son job. (Faites pas genre, au fond, on sait toutes que c'est un cas, celui-là.) Dieu bénisse les lovigis. [Chromery]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs d'Eldarya.**

**Lovigis**

_« Symbole de l'amour pur et éternel, les lovigis sont - à l'instar des chimères - inséparables. Il suffit de les regarder pour se sentir aimé. »_

Bibliothèque d'Eldarya, registre des familiers.

[… … …]

Les coutures étaient épaisses, larges, et encore si fraîches qu'elles se rouvraient à chaque mouvement un peu brusque. Elles le démangeaient affreusement et il devait constamment lutter contre l'envie de s'apaiser avec ses griffes. Des grognements agacés lui échappaient régulièrement et ses oreilles ne cessaient de remuer, trahissant l'instabilité de son humeur. Les plaies couraient de sa joue gauche au pectoral du même côté, de son épaule droite au fessier opposé. Elles étaient si profondes qu'il en conserverait les cicatrices toute sa vie.

Sa dernière mission avait tourné à la boucherie. Il ne se souvenait de rien, sinon de la rage qui l'avait soudain étreint, le poussant à engager le combat sans attendre les renforts, du goût du sang dans sa gueule et de la sensation tant que du bruit des os se rompant entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à plonger ses crocs dans les chairs ennemies, à les arracher, ignorant la douleur tandis que ses attaques sauvages réduisaient considérablement sa garde et que l'adversaire en profitait pour lui porter des coups qui avaient bien failli lui être fatals.

Depuis son retour, il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, à méditer, tremblant de honte, sur ce que ses supérieurs avaient qualifié de « malheureux accident ». Ils avaient essayé de le faire relativiser, de lui expliquer qu'il n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier loup-garou à qui une telle perte de l'esprit arrivait, mais lui ne se le pardonnait pas. Évidemment, cette femme avait mérité son châtiment, cependant… Il s'était comporté comme le monstre que les humains décrivaient dans leurs contes et légendes. Cette constatation l'atterrait.

Alors qu'il se morfondait, assis sur le bord de son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, de petits chocs rythmés à sa fenêtre attirèrent son attention. Levant les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent sur un familier aux plumes teintées de rose ainsi que de diverses nuances de bleu, et dont les rémiges formaient une succession de cœurs. Sa crête et sa rectrice semblaient faites d'or pur. Il cognait obstinément de son bec délicat contre la vitre.

Soupirant, Chrome se leva et alla ouvrir. L'animal entra et pirouetta un instant autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il voulait clairement qu'on le suive. La créature ne paraissait pas inquiète, en d'autres termes ; elle ne venait pas le chercher afin qu'il règle un quelconque problème. Pourtant, il était étrange qu'un familier qu'il ne connaissait pas vienne ainsi à lui pour simplement jouer. Bien qu'à contrecœur, il gagna donc le couloir, le volatile le guidant à travers le QG.

L'animal le conduisit jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où il se nicha dans la crinière brune méchée de rouge, libérant un chant si beau que le loup-garou en tomba à genoux, d'abondantes larmes cascadant sur ses joues blafardes. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, mais il finit par entendre d'autres sanglots et reniflements que les siens. Il se releva tant bien que mal et fit face au nouveau venu.

C'était un brownie aux lourdes cornes incurvées de bélier, dont les cheveux mi-longs blonds aux pointes vertes étaient envahis d'épis. Il était couvert de terre et pleurait tout autant que Chrome. Une créature parfaitement identique à celle qui avait mené le brun jusque-ici l'accompagnait. Les deux familiers s'élevèrent alors, entamant une danse sublime au cours de laquelle ils se confondirent, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un.

Face à une telle harmonie, le loup-garou ne put qu'admettre la chaleur réconfortante qui montait en lui. Instinctivement, ses doigts partirent au contact de ceux de l'autre spectateur. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent et s'entrecroisèrent, les deux garçons frissonnèrent de concert. S'arrachant à la contemplation de la parade des volatiles, ils se considérèrent avec hésitation.

-Mery, se présenta le brownie.

-Chrome, lui révéla le brun.

Pour de simples noms, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ils durent détourner le regard afin de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs joues trempées s'étaient embrasées tandis que leurs cœurs sonnaient une délicieuse alarme. Les familiers enchaînaient sans faillir de fabuleuses mélodies. Seconde après seconde, les incertitudes des deux garçons volaient en éclats, aussi les prunelles crépusculaires du loup-garou ne tardèrent-elles pas à glisser sur le corps du blond. Malgré son silence, l'appel était évident, la demande explicite. Mery n'y fut pas insensible. Percevant ce désir caressant, il ne se priva pas, en réponse, d'étreindre Chrome. Il murmura ;

-Je suis à toi.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, le brun répliqua ;

-Je suis une bête sauvage, un dangereux prédateur.

Le brownie l'ignora superbement.

-M'appartiens-tu ?

Le loup-garou plongea son visage dans les mèches dorées.

-Oui…

[… … …]

Ezarel était catastrophé. Il avait fouillé partout. Ils étaient introuvables. Le front sur une table de la cantine, les bras ballants, il gémissait de désespoir tandis que Nevra convainquait Valkyon de parier sur la façon dont Miiko allait le tuer. Or, la kitsune venait d'entrer. Il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il avait reconnu son pas décidé, ainsi que le choc métallique que faisait son sceptre à la rencontre du sol.

-Ah, Ezarel ! Où sont les lovigis que je t'ai confiés ?

C'est en un temps record que l'elfe s'embourba dans de pitoyables excuses, se retrouvant bientôt saisi par le col et secoué avec rage alors que sa supérieure lui hurlait dessus à s'en faire claquer les cordes vocales. Elle était sur le point de l'étrangler quand Lance débarqua à son tour, avec son air blasé coutumier. Il s'assit à la table animée, récupérant le verre d'Ezarel -ce dernier n'en aurait de toute façon bientôt plus l'usage- et il déclara de but en blanc ;

-Je viens de voir Chrome plaquer un illustre inconnu sur sa porte de chambre et lui dévorer la gorge comme s'il allait bientôt passer du sens figuré au sens propre. En dehors de ça, rien à signaler.

Valkyon manqua de s'étouffer. Sans s'en préoccuper, son aîné ajouta ;

-Ah, si. Et j'ai croisé Leiftan ; il a dit qu'il fallait faire attention avec les lovigis car, en période de reproduction, ils ont tendance à, je cite, « emmêler des cœurs ». De manière… hum… définitive, truc à propos d'âmes sœurs. C'était niais, j'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Miiko s'était figée, sa poigne furieuse tenant toujours les vêtements du chef de l'Absynthe. Elle fit rapidement le lien qui s'imposait tandis que le vampire commençait à ricaner. Puis des flammes menaçantes se mirent à crépiter autour d'elle.

-Ezarel… Retrouve ces volatiles avant qu'ils ne mettent l'entier QG en chaleur ou je te jure que ta mort sera atroce.

Valkyon vira au cramoisi. Le chef de l'Ombre riait désormais à gorge déployée. Toutefois, il se pétrifia lorsqu'il entendit Karenn s'extasier depuis la salle des portes.

-Oh ! Qu'il est beau ce familier ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais v-…

-PAS MA SŒUR, L'EMPLUMÉ ! Se révolta Nevra dans un hurlement paniqué.

Il se précipita hors de la cantine. L'heure de la chasse avait sonné.

**[... ... ...]**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà ce qui se passe quand l'épisode vingt-et-un vient détruire mes feels, et pourtant je hais les enfants. Je me devais de donner un avenir plus heureux à Mery. Aussi, mon cœur ne cessait de balancer entre l'envie d'un peu de sensualité, et celle d'une bonne crack!fic pour sécher mes larmes de fragile. Originellement, cet O.S devait être posté pour la Saint-Valentin, mais on va mettre mon retard sur le compte du décalage horaire… Celui qui se développe naturellement lorsque je me dis que telle date de parution serait cool. Je suis maudite. Ayez pitié.**


End file.
